


Sonnet of Pain

by Ephemera_pop (Alex_Draven)



Category: Popslash
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-25
Updated: 2007-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Draven/pseuds/Ephemera_pop





	

One Sonnet of Pain(1), for [](http://nopseud.livejournal.com/profile)[**nopseud**](http://nopseud.livejournal.com/) in hope that maybe the cold meds will make it less painful… for her. I take no responsibility for the rest of you.

He sees you smile at your beloved wife,  
kiss your son, and knows that it is over.  
He knows that you must have a separate life  
that he can come to you no longer

Despite the facts, the memories linger,  
He can't forget pushing in to you, heart  
and soul and lubed up cock and fingers  
He remembers how it was at the start

He remembers your hesitant departure  
from a life-long love of women, the way  
you traced his lips with blunt fingertips,  
queer hunger and unselfconscious display

And he remembers what you used to say:  
that you were real, that you were here to stay

***  
(1) clearly that is the opposite of an epic of love and joy, right?


End file.
